


[Podfic] First Blood

by kalakirya



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of cosmic_llin's story</p><p>
  <i>Lwaxana Troi is a woman who would kill to protect her children.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] First Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113023) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



**Title:** First Blood

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Warnings:** violence

 **Spoilers:** for the Dominion War

 **Length:** 2:23

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) ](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV/%5bStar%20Trek%20\(TNG,%20DS9\)%5d%20First%20Blood.mp3)


End file.
